Dulce o ¿tortura?
by R-Karolyna
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?: De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. [AU] [Resumen] Él nunca pensó que decir NO, le costaría someterse a un dulce castigo (La imagen, no me pertenece)


**Dulce o ¿tortura?**

* * *

Con éxito, logré ignorar los molestos rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de la ventana y había vuelto al mundo de los sueños; pero ¡claro!, como Shaoran Li, es un ser del mal, todos se habían ensañaron con él en éste día.

Prueba de ello era la persistente persona que ha estado marcando a mi celular, impidiendo que continúe durmiendo.

Gruñi frustrado justo cuándo me daba la vuelta para comprobar que aún era de madrugada, y efectivamente, el reloj digital que se encontraba en la mesa de noche marcaba las 10:30 a.m., lo que indicaba que era demasiado temprano para estar despierto.

Ante la persistencia de las llamadas, maldije por lo bajo para intentar calmarme. Después de todo, hoy era 31 de octubre día feriado, por celebrarse la fiesta de Halloween o noche de brujas.

La celebración no está dentro de mis fechas favoritas, por formar un paquete completo que incluye golosinas, niños y disfraces, los cuáles por carecer de paciencia, no toleró; por ello y por un problema que tuve con mi novia Sakura, es que decidí no salir de la dulce comodidad de mi cama.

Los exagerados de mis amigos, dicen que no me gusta Halloween, porque de niño tal vez fui atormentado por los monstruos sedientos de golosinas y eso con el pasar de los años género algún trauma infantil.

Ellos están completamente equivocados. Porque hasta donde recuerdo de niño nunca fui acosado por los «pequeños monstruos» que salían a pedir dulces; más bien, creo que las principales culpables de que no me guste el 31 de octubre, son mis cuatro locas hermanas mayores.

Ellas se aprovechaban de que era el menor y me vestían de lo que más se les antojaba. Los disfraces que mis hermanas, me colocaban para ésta fecha variaban entre bruja, hada, caperucita roja y demás trajes nada propios para un chico.

_Por eso es que ¡no me gusta Halloween!_

Estando cansado de recordar una fecha la cuál no me agrada en lo absoluto, me dispuse a contestar el dichoso celular, pero ¡ya habían colgado!, lo que logró que otro gruñido se escapara de mis labios.

De puro coraje, tenía pensado lanzar el celular lo mas lejos posible, sin embargo opté por desechar la idea en cuánto volvió a sonar indicando que un mensaje de texto había llegado.

Sin muchos ánimos abrí el mensaje, esperando lo peor, púes mis queridos amigos y mi aniñada novia querían sacarme aunque sea arrastras a pedir dulces, para cumplir una buena obra de caridad, o que sé yo; porque para ser sinceros deje de prestar atención, cuándo empezaron a decir Halloween y niños en la misma oración.

_¡Ni que fuéramos unos críos!_

«¿Para que tienes celular, sino vas a contestar? Bueno eso no importa. Lo que sí es realmente importante, es que te esperamos en la mansión Hiraguizawa lo antes posible.»

Leí el mensaje que mi amigo Eriol me había mandado y casi pude imaginarlo ajustándose sus lentes antes de empezar a decir con su típico tonito sabiondo, lo que decía el mensaje.

—Veremos que intentan ésta vez.

Fue el comentario que hice en voz alta, antes de levantarme de la cama e ir de curioso a ver como me convencerían de salir a pedir dulces.

* * *

Haciendo a un lado, el hecho de que por venganza a despertarme temprano, ignoré el «lo antes posible» de Eriol, llegué a la mansión Hiraguizawa sin contratiempos.

Como siempre suelo hacer, entre sin tocar la puerta, después de todo al considerar a Eriol como un buen amigo, nos tratamos con esa confianza.

Al llegar a la sala, lo primero que me encontré fue con la desagradable presencia de Touya Kinomoto, sentado junto a Tomoyo y a Eriol que son dos de mis amigos; lo cuál sólo indicaba que esto no pintaba bien para mí.

Sabía que sí quería salir «vivo» de aquí, tendría que estar lo más calmado posible para no entrar en pánico, por eso únicamente me quedé viéndo a los tres para que expusieran lo que me pensaban hacer.

—Sabes para que te citamos aquí.—Tomoyo fue la primera que rompió el silencio, con su melodioso timbre de voz.

—Tengo una idea.—respondí de manera directa, debido a que tenía la idea de que querían hablarme de sus planes para Halloween, aunque me parecía extraño que Sakura no estuviera presente.

—¿Sabes por qué no está Sakura, mocoso?—Me preguntó el hermano de Sakura con su particular forma de llamarme, yo negué para evitar soltarle una palabra fuera de lugar.

Al instante de la mención de Sakura. Supe que todo éste drama tenía que ver con ella, por eso esperé paciente para saber que le había pasado.

—Porque te pasastes de la raya, con tus comentarios de ayer.—soltó Eriol en tono molesto, tanto que parecía lanzar fuego azul por sus ojos.

_¿Por qué se ponían en ese plan?_

Me pregunté, tratando de recordar el incidente de ayer y el cuál supuestamente había hecho mal.

A ver, si recuerdo bien ayer todos mis amigos se habían encaprichado por querer disfrazarse para Halloween y acompañar a unos niños a pedir sus golosinas, por eso me la pasé huyendo como un vil ladrón para evitar caer en sus perversos planes. Eso fue, hasta que la voz de Sakura me tomó desprevenido y le dije que «no».

—¿Me pasé de la raya?—encaré a Eriol, sabiendo que no había sido para tanto— ¡Sí sólo dije que no, a sus aniñados planes!—exclamé frustrado, por ser el blanco de reproches esté día.

—Corrección—refutó Touya desde donde se encontraba sentado—, dijiste algo como: Me niego a pasar por un ridículo como ese—él sonrió—. ¿O estoy en un error, mocoso?

Bufé por la sonrisa de superioridad que me mostró y por lo sentimental que podría llegar a ser Sakura a veces.

—¡Te piensas quedar cruzados de brazos!—reclamó Tomoyo, acercándose de manera amenazadora hacía mí.

—Deja al mocoso, Tomoyo.—detuvo Touya a Tomoyo. Lo cuál me sorprendió, ya que mi cuñadito nunca me ha soporta.

—¿Algún plan?—pregunté al darme cuenta que llevaba todas las de perder.

Tras la pregunta que hice, los tres se voltearon a ver de manera cómplice como si esa fuera la respuesta que habían estado esperando.

—Dime Shaoran, que prefieres ¿dulce o tortura?

—Dulce o ¿tortura?—pregunté en un lastimero susurró, producto del mal presentimiento que se apodero de mi ante el cuestiónamiento que hizo Eriol.

No obtuve la respuesta solicitada, sin embargo, eso sirvió para que entrara en pánico.

_¿Qué piensan hacerme?_

Pensé al notar que esos tres tenían en sus rostros unas sádicas sonrisas, que lograron que el pánico que sentía anteriormente aumentará.

* * *

En éstos momentos deseaba que la tierra me tragará, que se abriera un portal dimensional o de perdido poder contar con magia para poder hacer que el recuerdo que las personas tengan de mí ésta noche desaparezcan.

Aunque siendo realistas, debo de aceptar que ni con ayuda mágica las personas podrán olvidar fácilmente a Tomoyo en representación de una **Ker**, a Touya el **Caronte** y a Eriol en papel del gato Cheshire que se pasean en ésta noche de Halloween en compañía de Shaoran Li y su bien planificada tortura.

Porque dejenme decirles, que el maravilloso plan de dulce o tortura, ¡salió peor de lo que imaginé! al vestirme a la fuerza de la peor cosa que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

_Todo por escoger tortura, por creer que sería lo mejor_.

—Mocoso arriba ese ánimo, que con esa cara espantaras a los niños.—Touya, o mejor dicho, Caronte el barquero de los muertos, rompió el maravilloso silencio en el cuál nos habíamos sumido desde que salimos de la mansión Hiraguizawa.

—Es verdad Shaoran—Le siguió Tomoyo, la peor de todas las **Keres** que existió a lo largo de la historia—.Sí continuas con esa actitud, Sakura no te perdonará.

Preferí ignorarlos. Después de todo Touya se había tomado tan bien su papel, que se trajo consigo un remo y conociendo lo mucho que me quiere es capaz de darme un buen golpe por gracioso.

—Oye Eriol—llamé a mi amigo, el cuál en estos momentos era el único en que confiaba—. ¿Por qué no conseguiste ésta rareza de disfraz en un color de hombre?

Aguarde paciente una respuesta sería, mientras escuchaba de fondo las risas de Tomoyo y Touya, lo que me daba la impresión de que la respuesta, no me gustaría en lo absoluto.

—Eso es porque el disfraz de tierno conejo en color rosado, ya se lo habían llevado—Los otros dos soltaron a reír, mientras Eriol conteniendo las risas añadió—: por eso nos tuvimos que conformar con el conejo en color morado, pero no te preocupes ese color hace resaltar tus ojos ámbar.

Resople frustrado. Una cosa era que el hermano y la mejor amiga de tú novia se unieran para hacerte pagar por el infantil trató que le había dado, y otra muy diferente era que tú mejor amigo te traicione burlándose de ti.

Dejando a los trio de locos, avance hasta el parque del rey pingüino donde supuestamente me vería con Sakura.

Apresar del coraje que sentía, era consciente de las miradas curiosas que dirigían a mi persona. Aunque hay que aceptar que sí me encontrará en otra posición, también me sorprendería ver a un conejo morado paseándose por las calles de Tomoeda.

Camine alrededor del parque pingüino buscando a Sakura con la mirada, hasta que di con ella sentada en los columpios.

Ella estaba vestida de una linda bruja, lo que consideraría como normal, a comparación del horrible disfraz de conejo que yo llevaba puesto. El disfraz más ridículo del año, incluía un listón en forma de moño en el cuello, unas largas orejas moradas y una colita esponjosa, que según la Ker y Cheshire era el toque más encantador del disfraz.

Suspire, antes de disculparme con Sakura. Disculparme disfrazado de conejo, era el castigo que los tres confabuladores me habían puesto a hacer.

Aprovechando que ella estaba distraída, observando a un grupo de niños que extorsionaba a unos señores que pasaban por ahí, me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba.

—Sakura, yo...—hable nervioso, estando cerca de ella. Sakura al instante poso sus ojos verdes en mí— Q-quería pedirte una disculpa por como te traté.

En mí opinión el decirle que no me apetecía ir a pedir dulces en compañia de unos niños, no había sido tan malo; pero sino lo hacía, me vería atrapado en las garras de un furioso Touya Kinomoto y eso no estaba dentro de mis planes.

—Eso ya no importa, Shaoran—dijo ella sincera—. Además Eriol nos informo que las palabras que de ayer, eran porque querías disfrazarte de conejito—continuaba con su explicación, mientras una sonrisa iba apareciendo en su rostro—, por eso le pedí de favor a los chicos que consiguieran el disfraz y te lo dieran.

Sabía que la mención de Eriol, en la explicación de Sakura significaba problemas y más a sabiendas que ella suele ser un poco ingenua.

—Entonces, ¿no estás enojada?—pregunté para estar seguro. Aunque una parte dentro de mí, quería ir a buscar a Eriol para hacerlo pagar por mentiroso.

—Por supuesto que no, Shaoran.—anunció ella levantándose del columpio, para darme un abrazo.

—Me alegra que pienses de esa forma Sakura.—Le respondí tratando de corresponder el abrazo. Sí éste ¡maravilloso disfraz! Impedía mis movimientos.

—Shaoran—llamó, luego de un rato—, ¿verdad que sí te gusto el detalle del disfraz?

Al escuchar su pregunta me tense, ya que no podía decir que todo había sido obra del enigmático y tramposo Eriol Cheshire.

—Vamos mocoso, dile que te encantó el disfraz.—No supe, si la intromisión de Touya y los otros dos fue para bien o para mal, por ello sólo respondí con una sonrisa.

Una vil y falsa sonrisa, producto de las miradas asesinas que mis tres verdugos me estaban lanzando.

—Estando todo aclarado—habló Tomoyo—. ¡Es hora de ir por los niños!—terminó de decir jalando a los hermanos Kinomoto con ella.

—Ya ves amigo, eso es lo que sucede cuándo nos mostramos débiles ante las mujeres.—explicó Eriol, antes de alcanzar a los otros tres.

—Conejo Shaoran Li, esto es lo que te pasa por ser débil frente a las mujeres.—Me regañe en un susurró, antes de ir con mis tres verdugos y mi novia a pedir dulces en compañía de los niños con los habían acordado con anterioridad.

_Sólo espero poder salir vivo y con dignidad ésta noche._

Fue el último pensamiento, que tuve antes de adentrarme al verdadero dulce o tortura de éste año, y deseando recordar que para el próximo año le debo decir que «sí» a Sakura, o de lo contrario, las consecuencias pueden ser peores.

**FIN**


End file.
